The Ninja Host
by Kina OrangeTiger-Chan
Summary: FemNaruto (Naruko) and Ouran Highschool Host Club crossover! Naruko gets asigned to guard a boy she hasn't seen in over a year. Having to "Lay low" and watch over him, even in school! The young ninja ends up becoming a part of the Host Club, how will Tamaki react when guys start to attend the club?
1. Reencounter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto/OHSHC or any of its characters! That right belongs only to the brilliant mangakas.**

* * *

Naruko's P.O.V

"What about this guy anyway?" I asked but the answer seemed to be kept from me, as I looked at the small picture of a blonde haired boy, not older than seventeen. It looked to be Tamaki Suoh. He was a lot more mature than I'd last seen and he seemed as pampered as ever.

"Doesn't he look like her? They could be siblings." The voice spoke. It sounded old and worn, obviously a female. Matching its owner.

"Who could!? Us?" I snapped, I was tired and my patience was wearing thin.

"Or, a cute couple!" Shizune giggled, hugging Tonton tight to her chest as usual. I glared at her, she needed to pick a side and stick to it.

"I should think not." The woman spoke again, her tone seemingly angrier than before. "She'll be there to protect him, not to service him like a whore."

My eye twitched as my anger and impatience exploded. "Whore?!" I yelled as I stomped over to the frail looking woman, but I knew her appearance was deceptive. I knew all about the Suoh family and how she treats her grandson. It made me sick. She was lucky enough to have people to care for and she so openly hated them. But what I didn't understand was why she would be coming here and talking about protection.

"Look, Lady! If you think you can come in here and insult whoever you please you have another thing coming. Money will get you nowhere around here. Not when we have weapons in our pockets and the Will of Fire in our hearts!"

"It will." She cut me off, not raising her voice. "The money I have will buy you and then you will do as I say."

"I'm not an object." I scoffed. Tsunade stayed quiet and watched us as Shizune fretted about my treatment towards the old hag. I opened my mouth to continue my stream of somewhat abusive words.

"Your mission will be to protect this lady's grandson. There has been an official threat made and they wish for you to discreetly watch over him until it's sorted out." Tsunade may have sounded calm but I could tell she was as pissed as I was.

"Very well, as long as I don't have to see her while I'm at it." I motioned my head to the grandmother of the Suoh family in disgust.

"You will be dealing with my grandson, Tamaki Suoh, only." She said, as if dismissing my mean words. I nodded my agreement to the mission and kept my mouth shut. It was an A ranked and paid well, it wasn't the worst thing in the world. "You will need to wear more appropriate clothing and we will discuss you attending the same school for the time being."

"The same school!?" I raised an eyebrow, apart from the Academy I'd never attending a school. I'd never even set foot in a fancy private school. It promised to be interesting at the very least.  
_Hey! What's wrong with my clothes!? _  
I was wearing my usual orange and black jacket with my orange shorts and knee high boots.

"Yes, you will need to watch him around the clock and as a result you shall be staying in his mansion with him." Tsunade added. "You may go now. " She extended her arm and held out a scroll for me to take before I left. I stepped forward and grasped the scroll in my right hand before exiting the room. As soon as the door was closed I sighed and slumped against the wall. At least I got to stay in a fancy house for a while. I walked away from the Hokage's office and made my way out of the building. Waving to the odd person and saying Hello as I passed them by. As I got to the entrance of the structure I looked up towards the windows which held Tsunade's office.

_I wonder if they're still talking… What if the Old Hag is complaining about me? I wasn't very nice after all. _

I took a deep breath and continued to walk towards my apartment, releasing the oxygen from my lungs slowly and steadily. I watched my feet take each and every step and tried to keep my mind blank. Thinking was too much work and wouldn't accomplish anything at the time being.  
I thought it weird to only send me as a bodyguard, although the more people they sent the more obvious the whole operation was. I remembered the words Granny Tsunade has used. "Discreetly watch over him." I'd have to be a very convincing Ninja for that.  
As I climbed the steps up to my apartment I recalled his face and his blonde hair. Maybe I could pass as a cousin coming to visit him and not have to transfer into the school? If not, it would take a lot of time and bribery to make sure I was placed in the same classes as him.

"Hey, Naruko!" I looked up to see the lady who lived next to me, she was stood outside my apartment with a broom, with only her pyjamas on.

"Hi…" I was about to add her name but then I remembered that I didn't know it.

"There's a smell coming from your room." She said without a moment's hesitation.

"A smell?" I asked as I pulled out my key and unlocked the door. She nodded and followed me in. I sniffed the air in the room and she was right, there was an obvious smell, it wasn't a very bad smell but it wasn't nice either. "I wonder what.." But I fell short as I laid my eyes on him. He was sat at my small dining room table which was more in the kitchen than in a separate room. He was wearing a white suit with pink trimmings and his hair was ruffled perfectly into place. He had a small China cup which he took from his lips and placed on the table, extending his pinky so he didn't make a noise. The smell was obviously his expressive perfume, or whatever it is guys wear. "What the hell are you doing here?!" I snapped as the neighbour lady gawked at him.

"Why, is that any way to speak to a guest?" he flashed a charming smile as he stood up from the chair.

"You're not a guest," I sighed as I pushed the lady out of my home. "You're an intruder." She wasn't going willingly and she refused to remove  
her eyes from the boy in front of her. "Thanks again, Miss!" I smiled before slamming the door shut behind her.  
I leaned down and unzipped my boots before kicking them off, not bothering to straighten them. I walked back into the room and glared at him.

"Nice to see you again, Naruko." He smiled his brilliant smile.

"Yeah, but what are you doing here, Tamaki?" I asked in return.

Oh, did I forget to mention that I'd met the spoiled, eccentric ass before?

"Long time no see," he smiled as he waltzed over and grabbed my hand, shaking it furiously. I withdrew it from his grasp and walked past him, towards my fridge.

"What are you doing here?" I asked again, hoping for an answer this time.

"Didn't you hear about your mission?" He walked into the living room and began snooping around, not even asking if he could. But he'd always been the kind of person who did as he pleased without asking others.

"Yes. But I was supposed to go to you." I opened the door to my confined food and gave a look over what I had. Milk and orange juice in the door, cheese, ham and eggs on one shelf and various meats to add to my ramen on the other. I sighed again, nothing much that I fancied in there.

"You are, but grandmother brought me with her. You'll be escorting me home tomorrow evening." He said as if it was just another dinner engagement. I walked to the closest cupboard and grabbed a packet of chips from within it.

"Great," I grumbled. I was hungry and I'd had to put up with this guy. "You're not planning on staying here, are you?!" I asked as I got a sudden thought of the nightmare it might be. In affect it was a sleepover.

"That's right." He walked back into the kitchen and took a seat at the table, across from where he was originally sitting. "Grandmother is going onto another town after visiting here so I can't stay with her and I thought it would be fun." He seemed cheerful and enthusiastic, everything I wasn't about this whole thing. The old hag had really rattled me up.

"Great," I grumbled for the second time as I opened my bag of chips and threw one into my mouth. "I'm not giving up my bed, so you get the couch."

He nodded. "I expected as much…" He kept the smile on his face, I couldn't tell if he was trying to be charming or if he was just being himself. He was a difficult person to read. "Oh! How rude of me!" He got out of his seat and walked over to me, bowing his head formally as he spoke. "Please, take care of me."

I smirked and extended my arm, bunching my hand into a fist before giving his head a nice, firm bop. He jumped back and began rubbing the lump which was beginning to form.

"Heeey! What did you do that for!?"

I stood up and held out my pinky finger. "I'll keep you safe," I stated. He'd seemed... nervous, so it couldn't hurt to try and ease him. His lips lifted back into a smile as he nodded and locked his pinky with mine. "But I can't promise I won't kill you myself!" I laughed as I let go of his finger and continued to munch at my chips. He looked at me with curiosity and wonder.

"What.. What does that taste like?!" he asked, way too much excitement in his voice.

"Here," I picked a chip from the packet and shoved it in his mouth, snatching it back before he chomped down on my hand. I watched as he chewed it slowly, as if he were counting and analysing each chomp. Then he swallowed, I stared and waited for his verdict. "Oh! That's delightful." He beamed. "What is that flavour?"

"Prawn cocktail," I said simply before munching on another.

"Allow me to have another!" he grinned as he spoke properly, it was weird. I shook my head and turned my back on him before tipping the rest of the packet into my mouth and chomping on them. He flailed his arms and tried to snatch it from me but he was far too slow to take on somebody of my skill and love of food, I mean, come one! I'm on par with Choji. No way was he getting my chips.  
He made a whiny, sad noise but I paid no attention as I threw the remains in the bin. I turned to him and glared as I finished my mouthful.

"I guess I'm your babysitter for a while then."

He nodded with a sad, pouting face. "At least you'll get to meet my friends."

"Oh yeah, you mentioned them last time. I look forward to meeting those Twins you told me about! They sounded like a lot of fun."

"And there's been a new addition since then," he perked up, any signs of sadness and loss gone. Boy, must he have liked that one chip. "Her name's Haruhi. I think you'll like her!"

"I'm sure I will." I smiled.

Even though he was annoying and a pain in the butt, it was great to see the rich blonde again, he had been kind to me in the past and I was grateful for that, but most of all… he was a nice person. Unlike some of the people he was related to. I was just glad to see him happy and smiling.  
It had been almost a year and a half since I'd seen him, and even then it had only been for a couple of weeks. His family had come to The Leaf Village on business and I'd gotten to see him. But before that, I'd met him at The Crescent Moon Kingdom when he was visiting Hikaru, just after the whole incident of my leg getting turned to stone and having to save Prince Michiru.

Good times.

* * *

** A/N: Please leave a review and tell me what you thought. Even if you didn't like it. I appreciate criticism. **  
**Thank you for reading :) **


	2. Ninja Or maid?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto/OHSHC or any of its characters! That right belongs only to the brilliant mangakas.**

* * *

**Intro to this chapter: (Still in Naruko's P.O.V) **

That night, I couldn't sleep. Not a wink. It wasn't because of nerves, I found myself completely calm about the upcoming mission of protecting Tamaki, even though as a person he could be vexing. It wasn't because of worry over home sickness; I had no trouble leaving the apartment for a while, especially not to go live in a big fancy mansion. Nope, it was because of Tamaki's loud snoring which carried throughout the house. No matter where I was, bedroom, bathroom, kitchen… I tried them all and in each room you could hear his snoring, loud and clear. And because of him, I didn't get any sleep at all.

_**Now, onto the chapter~**_

* * *

Hikaru's P.O.V

Last class of the day did not come soon enough. Myself, Kaoru and Haruhi were all bored out of our minds. The teacher had been prattling on for ages about something nobody cared for, apart from a few nerds who were sat at the front of the room, although they found every word the teacher said to be interesting. They were total ass kissers and Teacher's pets. Kaoru leavened over to me and gave my arm a poke, I looked to him and he pointed to the clock. As soon as I saw the time I smiled. Only four minutes until the bell rang and that meant the Boss would be back and waiting for us at the Host Club. I looked to my right, about to give Haruhi a poke but it seemed she'd already noticed the time and was watching as each second passed until the bell rang.

As soon as the high pitched ring echoed throughout the school we were heading for the door, bags in hand, barging past everyone as we dashed for the Club room. No way were we going to be late on Boss' return, he was sure to of bought us presents!

"Boss!" Kaoru and I yelled as we burst through the doors. As expected Tamaki was sitting on his thrown, happy as always but what we didn't expect was the evil blonde looming behind him. She had her hair pulled into twin tails, her fringe falling over her forehead and brushing against her eyebrows, her eyes a beautiful shade of blue with bags framing them, they took away from any beauty in her features that were left on her face. She was wearing a black and orange jacket with orange shorts and knee high, black boots. She obviously didn't care much for fashion.

"Who are you?" Haruhi asked bluntly as she walking into the room in an orderly fashion.

"This is Naruko," Tamaki said as he motioned his hand towards the new blonde chick. "She'll be staying here, with us, for a while." The Naruko girl smiled and waved politely but it was obvious she wasn't used to such class.

"What are you wearing?" I scoffed as I walked over to make myself some commoners' coffee, Kaoru following me.

"Clothes," she said without missing a beat.

"Smart ass," I said under my breath so she couldn't hear me. She began to talk with Haruhi and I couldn't believe how friendly they were to each other! No way should Haruhi like this girl. She was probably after the Boss and his money.

"Hikaru, there's no need to be rude." Kaoru said as he filled the kettle. I grabbed two cups and the jar of coffee beans. I shrugged, I hadn't been that mean to her. "She hasn't done anything wrong."

"So, you're on her side?!"

"There are no sides." He said softly. "You don't even know her, she could be a very nice person and she seems to be getting along with the Boss and Haruhi." I looked over to the three of them and he was right. She was giving a joking glare at Tamaki as Haruhi chuckled; it was as if they'd been friends for as long as we all had.

"Tama-Chan's back!" Honey-Senpai beamed as he ran into the room, Mori following behind him in silence. He pounced on Tamaki and gave him a hug. "Did you bring me cake from the place you visited!?" He asked before anything else.

The Boss laughed and nodded. "We'll get to that later. First, I want you to meet Naruko." He motioned his hand towards the blonde zombie.

"Does she always look that unatractive?" I asked, not bothering to keep my voice low, allowing everyone in the room to hear.

"It's nice to meet you," She smiled to Honey and patted his head. She turned to me, her smile gone. "I doubt it," she eyes me carefully and smirked. "Hikaru, right?"

Kaoru's face mimiced my own as we stared at her in shock. Haruhi was the only one who could always tell us apart, how could a girl who we hadn't even been properly introduced to tell us apart?!

"She must have gotten it right," Mori grumbled in his deep voice. Everyone looked to Haruhi for confirmation.

"She did." Haruhi nodded.

"Of course I did. Even though they're twins they're different. Tamaki's told me about them and the insident when they met Haruhi's friend from Middle School. Also, listening to their conversation I could distinguish their voices from eachother so under the asumption that my guess on who's who is right, then I shouldn't get them mixed up at all."

"That's a ninja for you!" Tamaki grinned with excitement.

She smiled sweetly and then turned to Honey. "Oh! And it's lovely to meet you." She patted his head and then looked at Mori, it looked like she couldn't decide how to greet him.

I didn't know why but just that rubbed me the wrong way. She thought she was so smart and she was getting along with everyone so well, it was so annoying!

"Hikaru..." Kaoru said softly as he stepped closer to me. I sighed, I knew how selfish and childish I was being but I couldn't help it. I felt like storming from the room in a huff but I felt as if that would be letting her win. "Hikaru, it's okay. Haven't we always wanted people to be able to tell us apart?"

I nodded and gritted my teeth, glaring down at my shoes. "But it's not the same. She doesn't even know us and she thinks she's all that...!"

"I don't." I looked up to see Naruko stood in front of me. "I can just see the differences between you." She shrugged as if it were nothing. "And I'm sorry if you don't like me but you'll just have to put up with me for a while."

"Oh yes!" Tamaki got off of his thrown and walked over to us. "Naruko shall be joining the host club!"

Her eyes widened and she turned to face the Boss. "What!?" She shreaked. "First your snoring keeps me up all night and now you enter me into a club without even asking me!? Are you trying to destroy my life?"

Well, at least that explained the aweful bags under her eyes. I looked to the Boss and he didn't seem to care about it at all.

"It would be nice to have another girl in the club," Haruhi added as she joined us by the kitchen area. The kettle was bubbling and whistling behind us but it was getting firmly ignored.

"Then it's settled." Tamaki grinned.

"Ugh! I better get paid extra for this." Naruko glared at the Boss and it looked like she was plotting how to murder him.

"You must consult all of the members and ask for their agreement on the matter," Kyoya's voice came out of nowhere as he walked over from the other side of the room.

"I don't mind!" Honey-Senpai gave his usual cute smile. "I think she'd make a cute addition to the host club!"

"Hm," Mori grumbled. If Honey had agreed we just took that as a yes.

"I don't have a problem with it," Kaoru said sheepishly.

I sighed and shrugged. "Do as you like."

"Well then, she'll have to have a hair cut and we'll have to find a uniform to fit her." Kyoya said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Wait, why do I need a hair cut?" Naruko asked as she stroked one of her twin tails.

"With that long hair you wont pass as a boy."

"I don't want to pass as a boy!" She shifted her glare to Tamaki, obviously blaming him for all of this. "My breasts aren't as small as Haruhi's, they'll be harder to hide. I'm not having my hair cut and I wanna stay in MY clothes!"

The boss stroked his chin as he pondered her demands. We all watched intently as the suspence built up.

"Then you can stay as a girl and join as a maid!"

Kyoya sighed and shook his head. "No, then all of our customers will want to become maids."

The only flaw in an other wise perfect plan. "Why doesn't she just join as a female host." I wasn't thrilled by this but it only seemed sensible to suggest what I did.

"Hmm," this time it was Kyoya contemplating my pitch as Tamaki stared at him with big eyes, hoping he would agree. "That would allow for a wider audiance, e could make more money... I'll agree to that. Welcome aboard Miss Naruko."

"Thanks..." she mumbled unenthusiastically.

After that Tamaki gave us all our presents from his trip. Honey got a large strawberry cake with lots of cream, Mori got a set of weapons which Naruko told him not to play with, Haruhi got a silk, pale blue dress, it had thin straps and went down to the knee, the Boss claimed it was the most in thing in The Hidden Leaf Village, although it looked like any dress you could find in any expensive clothes store. For myself and Kaoru he got a radio which strapped around our necks and hooked into our ears so we could talk to each other even when we were apart. Finally, he got Kyoya a pen.  
We all thanked him for the gifts, even though Haruhi complained about the dress, and we went about cleaning the club room. While the Boss had been away we hadn't use it, even though he'd only been gone for a week he said the room had to be perfect for our customers. He was also setting up his next big theme party.

Kaoru and I were left in charge of decorations with the order that it had to be classy with a buttler theme. The room didn't take long to dust down and polish but as everyone else was hard at work, the Boss and Haruhi set about briefing Naruko on how everything was done around here. Tamaki handed her the outfit she was meant to wear the following day, while we were all to dress as butlers, she had to dress as a maid.

"It'll be interesting to see her in that," I said to my twin.

He nodded as he handed me a box to carry. "Although, it doesn't look like she's happy about it." He was right, she looked at the outfit in an expression that resembled disgust and kept shaking her head. I couldn't understand why either. It was a nice enough outfit, it was a white shirt with a corset around the stomach which had straps to go over her shoulders, with a black skirt. Even though it looked like seperate pieces it was an all in one dress. And for the finishing touches the Boss handed her three ribbons, two for her hair and one to go under the collar of the shirt.

"Come on, lets try it on. If it's terrible we'll find something else for you to wear." I heard Haruhi tell her as she led the blonde to the changing room.

A few minutes later Haruhi came out with an unsure smile on her face. Everybody gathered around as Naruko came out of the dressing room, and I think I could say for everyone, we were shock by how she looked.

* * *

**A/N: ****Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Remember to leave a review and tell me what your thoughts on this chapter are :)**


	3. Class issues

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto/OHSHC or any of its characters! That right belongs only to the brilliant mangakas.**

* * *

Naruko's P.O.V.

"Wow, that really suits you, Naruko-Senpai." Haruhi smiled.

"Cute!" Honey beamed as he forked some more cake into his mouth.

"Hmm," Mori grumbled, it was hard to tell what he was thinking.

"I knew it'd look good on you!" Tamaki beamed, tears running down his face.

"Hmm, with that you might be able to attract enough guys to make a profit." I took that as a complement from the money manager Kyoya.

The twins were staring at me with their mouths open; I assumed that was a good thing. They weren't dissing it at least. Although, I did feel a little uncomfortable and embarrassed by the outfit Tamaki had forced upon me. I looked down at myself; it didn't look too bad from what I could see. It hugged my figure nicely and the ribbons brought enough colour to the outfit so it didn't look too dull.

"For now, that shall be your Host uniform!" Tamaki clapped his hands; he was getting far more excited about this than he should have. Kyoya peered over his glasses to him and rolled his eyes. Obviously this was a comment thing for him to witness.

"So, can I get back into my clothes now?" I asked, smiling awkwardly.

"Ugh, are you sure they're clothes?" Hikaru, my least favourite of the two Hitachiin brothers, scoffed.

"Yes," I snapped. "Just because you don't like it doesn't mean you have to put others down about their sense of fashion." I turned on my heels and headed back into the changing room, pulling the curtain shut behind me.

"Hikaru!" I heard Haruhi hiss.

I sighed and pulled the ribbon off from around my neck, letting it fall to the floor. I then began to undo the buttons which held the corset styled vest around my stomach and pulled the dress over my head. But, as I looked for my clothes I realized they were gone. I'd left them neatly folded in the corner of the large changing room, but they were no longer there. I clenched fist and turned, pulling the curtain open, only sticking my head out so they couldn't see my body and glaring at Hikaru. "What did you do with them!?" I growled.

He turned to me and shrugged. "Do with what?"

"My clothes." I huffed. Narrowing my eyes at him I swear I saw a smirk cross his lips.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He sounded smug, which ticked me off.

"If you don't give them to me right now I'll kill you." I know it was harsh but, I was tired and grumpy.

"As if," he laughed. "Who'd want those horrible clothes anyway. Anyone who'd buy that kind of trash obviously has no sense of fashion at all." Normally, I would've said something that sounded smart and threatened him again. But like I said… I was in a bad mood and I was really tired.

I threw the curtain open and ran at the cocky Hitachiin twin, grabbing a vase that was decorating the room and threw it at him. As he ducked out of the way of the flying pottery I tackled him to the ground. I secured him to the floor with my body and punched him in the face. "Tell me where my clothes are!" His face jerked away as my knuckles smacked into his cheek bone.

"I didn't take them." He muttered, refusing to look at me. I grabbed a handful of his jacket and shirt and pulled him up so he'd look at me.

"If you're lying I'll kill you."

"He's not lying, I took them to be cleaned!" Tamaki yelled from across the room as him and Haruhi jogged over to us. Mori and Honey were watching us in what I think was anticipation and excitement. Although, Kaoru seemed upset as he attempted to shove me off of his brother. "Put the clothes on that I left you!"

I turned to look over my shoulder and saw the black skirt and strappy top that was left on the stool in the changing room, at least the top was a nice orange. I smiled awkwardly and released my grip on Hikaru, smoothing out his wrinkled clothes. "My bad."

With a firm shove Kaoru pushed me off of his twin and hugged Hikaru to his body. "Are you alright, brother?" he asked in a flirtatious voice.

"Fellas, the guests aren't around." Haruhi said in a dull tone.

As a faint creek filled the room everyone fell silent. I looked around slowly, dreading what I might see.  
A woman, dressed in a black pencil skirt and white shirt, her black bra clearly visible through the thin material. She had high heels on and was holding a clip board, similar to Kyoya's.

"Excuse me," her up tight voice croaked as she spoke. I felt my eyes widen as I realized the situation. I was in my underwear, on my butt beside the two hugging twins with everyone gathered around us.

Without another moment's thought I got to my feet and dashed back into the changing room and ripped the curtain across. "Naruko and Tamaki?"

I grabbed the clothes Tamaki had left me and began to pull them on, amazed that they fit just nicely.

"That's me," Tamaki said as he made his way to the door, I could tell because his voice and footsteps got fainter little by little, step by step.

"The head master would like to speak to the two of you." She added as she waited for me to join them. As soon as I was fully dressed I darted out, stumbling as I did, and made my way to them. She raised her head a small bit and made a "Humph," noise. "Naruko, I presume?" I nodded in response, too embarrassed to talk. "Suoh-Sama warned us about you."

"Oh, she did, did she?" I grumbled as I followed the secretary out of the room. Tamaki gave me a questioning glance and I ignored it. He had bad enough treatment from his grandmother, bringing up her mal treatment towards other people wasn't necessary. I kept my head down and worked on stopping my thoughts from exiting my mind and leaving into the open via my mouth.  
Speaking my mind wouldn't help me stay on these peoples' good side.

The woman seemed to waddle, obviously unable to walk properly in the heals she had strapped to her feet. Tamaki held his head high and walked formally. Making sure not to slouch.

We spent almost half an hour walking to the Head Master's office, we had to climb two stair cases and go down over ten corridors. I was amazed just how big Ouran High School was. It seemed never ending, with an endless amount of places to go and hide. I was beginning to like it a lot. It seemed like a great place to lose anybody who might be following you and it had infinite possibilities for where it might take you.

Although, easy to get lost in.

We came up to a pain door, similar to all of the others we'd past with only one difference, it had "HEADMASTER'S OFFICE" printed in bold on a small plank of wood, nailed to it.  
It seemed weird it would say Head Master and not just Head Teacher.

_Maybe he's trying to show his authority? That or he has a complex._

The woman opened the door and her boring attitude shifted to a smiling, bright one. "Naruko Uzumaki and Tamaki Suoh for you, sir." She said before motioning us into the room.

We walked in to see a man sat behind a large desk, far too big for what it was needed for. His hair was a faded colour, half way between dark blonde and brown. His face had hints of wrinkles but they weren't visibly obvious. He had a plain, black suit on with a blue tie to complement it. He looked up and seemed to smile and then think again. He waved his secretary out and motioned for us to take the two seats which were placed on the opposite side of his large, oak desk.

"How's everything so far?" The man asked as he shuffled about some papers on his table.

"Fine," I shrugged. Even if I thought it had been a bit annoying and Hikaru had been a pain, I had to admit it was pretty fun.

"I'm glad. Is everyone treating you well?" He locked his fingers together and looked me square in the face.

I looked to Tamaki and smiled, looking back to the middle aged man and smiled. "Yes, thank you. Tamaki has been rather kind."

"Talking about Tamaki." He took a deep breath and his expression turned rather serious. "As you know, Naruko, you are here in order to protect my son." He began, he had a gentle voice but it had a commanding undertone to it. I was left in shock for a moment, I'd known I was to look after Tamaki, but I had idea this was his father!? I nodded, not wishing to interrupt him. "But, we have a slight problem. You see, you're not actually old enough to be in Tamaki's class. In fact, you would be in the year below him. We also have the issue of you being able to keep up in class."

"Urm, Sir. I'm not here to be a good student." I pointed out to him.

"Yes, I know." He nodded. "But, we don't know how long it may take for this matter to pass and we need you to be able to attend this school for as long as it might be. This means, you'll have to keep up in your lessons or I'll have to remove you from the class."

I nodded, it seemed fair enough. He had to keep up face. He was the headmaster and it was up to him to make sure all the students were in order. "But, what do you plan to do about the year difference?" I asked.

"That's easy. If you can pass the exams for Tamaki's year then you'll be able to attend his classes. We should be able to pass it off as a talented student who skipped a year. It's not uncommon."

I noticed how silent Tamaki was being; he was obviously there just to listen so that he knew what was going on. Being kept in the loop, so to speak.

"However," he continued. "You being able to pass the exams is another question. I'm aware that you've never attended any other school apart from your ninja academy."

I nodded.

"That will be a problem.." He grumbled as he stroked his chin, trying to think his way around the problem at hand.

"We'll tutor her." Tamaki piped in. "Me and my friends. We'll make sure she passes the exams coming up."

"Great idea!" his father smiled. I couldn't believe how much nicer he was than the old hag of a grandmother. She may say they bring dishonour to their family but personally I think her vulgar behaviour does. "You have two weeks until the midterm exams." He stood up and walked around his desk, heading for the door. "I expect you to study hard." He grasped the handle and opened the door. Tamaki stood up, taking the hint and started to make his way out of the room. I followed, unsure why the meeting was being cut so short. "If you have any trouble, come to me and I'll ask a proper tutor to assist you."

"Thanks sir…" I said rather half-heartedly as he ushered us out of the door and shut it behind us.

"Sorry, my father's a busy man. He likes to get things over and done with as quickly as he can." I didn't know what it was but he sounded saddened, as if remembering something that upset him.

"He seemed alright," I shrugged, not really wanting to get into a big conversation about family. After all, I didn't know the pain one could bring to a person's life. I just knew the pain of an absent one. Tamaki nodded and turned to me, the smile returning to his face.

"Ready to work hard?" He asked, full of enthusiasm and excitement.

"Sure," I shook my head to contradict my words. "I just hope all of you guys make good sensei's!"

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you go! I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews, it's nice to know what people think of my writing.**

**I'd also like to bring up a question. Do you think this should turn into a romance?  
I hadn't planned on turning it into one but if you guys think I should then I might consider it.**

**Hope you enjoyed it :) ****I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can! **


	4. Enter Kitty!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto/OHSHC or any of its characters! That right belongs only to the brilliant mangakas.**

* * *

We walked back to the host club room in silence. It felt awkward but I worried if I said anything it would only add to the uncomfortable atmosphere. When we arrived Tamaki had quickly explained to everyone what the circumstances were and everyone seemed to liven up and agree to help, even Hikaru. I hoped he'd warmed to me, either that or everyone had told him to be nicer.

The twins had dashed off with smirks on their faces and a worrying idea in their heads as everyone else began to argue about what was more important for me to learn first. As they chattered I pulled on a shirt that I'd brought with me, I'd grown cold in just the strappy top. All of the topics seemed pointless to me, after all, for my job I didn't need to know any of these useless facts, dates or other knowledge they thought was of use to them in life.

"Alright, first off we need to work on history and polotics!" Kyoya stated as he shifted his glasses on his face.

"No, Science and law is more important." Haruhi interjected.

"Should she not work on her English, poems and literature? Drama aswell!" Tamaki was being over dramatic and throwing his arms around like he had nothing to lose, but I was contemplating taking his life, it would make mine so much easier, not to mention quieter!

"Maybe she should work on her maths and Geography first!" Honey giggled, I think he wanted to make me suffer. Sadist.

"You know, I can just.." but I got cut off by the twins bursting in with a large piece of card, on it was a detailed time table of my study plan.

"Look, if she studies all day, every day, she should be able to at least cover half of the topics." Kaoru said as he pointed out the fact that they hadn't allowed me any time to sleep. I rolled my eyes, I was struggling on just missing one nights sleep, let alone all of those...

"How do you put up with them?" I asked Mori as he was the only one being silent among all the chaos. He shrugged and looked at me.

"You get used to it." He grumbled. He turned back to face them and seemed only to look at Honey-Senpai.

_Is he… gay?_

"Come with me," Haruhi sighed as she took my hand and began to pull me away from the boys. "I'll teach you."

"I'll help!" Takamki skipped beside us.

"Hey, don't keep the new girl to yourselves!" Honey wailed as he chased after us.

"You wouldn't be able to adequately tutor her by yourselves." Kyoya said as he stood in front of the door and blocked our way.

I yanked my arm from Haruhi's grasp and stumbled away from the horde of want to-be-sensei's. "Enough! You're all going to tutor me!" I snapped, my head feeling like it might explode from all the commotion. "You can all tutor me at the same time." I smirked.

"That's impossible," Hikaru and Kaoru said together.

"You're forgetting something." They all stared at me, silently questioning my sanity. "The reason I'm here! I'm a ninja, remember?" I rolled my eyes and crossed my two fingers on each hand over eachother. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" As I expanded my chakra another seven of me appeared. "Let's get to work!" They all yelled in excitement as I began to trudge off to a quiet corner.

"Where are you going?" Honey asked.

"Sleep." I yawned and left them to teach my clones.

**Shadow Clones… **

"Why did I get stuck with you!?" The clone left with Tamaki huffed.

"You're all the same, either way. YOU still would've ended up being taught by me… I think." Tamaki shrugged as he prepared for our 'class.'

Everyone had been so shocked by the shadow clones, it was priceless. Honey had been excited, the twins thought it cool, Haruhi and Kyoya tried to get their heads around it while Tamaki and Mori just stared at the several copies of Naruko that were standing around.

Each went off with one of the clones and began their lessons.

Tamaki was in charge of Drama.

Haruhi was in charge of History and Science.

Kyoya was in charge of Political stuff and Business.

Honey was in charge of Baking; apparently that was needed for Home Economics.

The twins were left in charge of Maths and Geography, while Mori was expected to coach one of the clones in Physical Education; not that Naruko needed help with that at all.

Mori took the clone which was assigned to him outside and began warm ups, Honey took his clone to the kitchen and began preparations for baking his favourite deserts and Haruhi took hers to the library to fetch all the books they would need to use for their studying. The twins escorted their clones of Naruko to an empty class room, one with maps covering the walls. Kaoru took his Naruko to one end of the room and began covering mathematical problems while Hikaru taught her Geography at the other end.

Which just left Kyoya and his clone.

He brought her out of the club room and headed for the library which most widely covered political history and business problems. There he began his lesson with the rather bored Naruko clone.

All the time, the original Naruko sleeping in the corner of the club room.

**Naruko...**

As soon as my eyes closed I was asleep. Even though the floor was hard and I was cold in only the skirt and top, I was too tired to care. I was surprised that my clones weren't also falling asleep, but they seemed to be working hard for me. I opened one eye to see Tamaki instructing one of me. I failed to see anyone else in the club room. Although, I had a weird feeling in my gut. It was almost like I had butterflies.

_Does that mean.. I'm nervous? But, what could I be nervous about?_

I stayed quiet and didn't alert anyone to the fact that I had woken up.

The sun was still up but it was a lot dimmer than when I'd gone to sleep, I guessed it was getting towards evening time, maybe seven 'o' clock. Tamaki seemed as ease as he continued with his over expressiveness but my clone seemed to mirror myself, she kept fidgeting and looking around cautiously. Tamaki was far too busy in his own world of drama to notice.

"_Ninjas." _ Something from within me grumbled. "_You can sense them, idiot."_ I knew who it was but I didn't wish to acknowledge him at such a time. But that didn't mean I was going to ignore his warning. If he'd been so kind as to wake up and attempt to talk to me, I'd take his kindness and bare it in mind.

"Shut up." I heard my clone snap at Tamaki as he'd began to break out in song. He looked at her in shock, obviously not used to such blunt rudeness. I reached down for my leg pack to pull out a kunai but what do you know, it wasn't strapped to my leg.

"Tamaki!" I sat up in and instant and got to my feet. "When you took my clothes, what did you do with my pouches?"

"You're awake?" He asked, surprised by my sudden burst. I rolled my eyes and glared at him. "I left them in the changing room." I nodded and began briskly walking towards the curtain which divided the club room and their small changing room. I counted my steps as I walked.

_One, two, three, four…. Sixteen, seventeen!_

It took me seventeen long strides to get there; as soon as I peeked in I could see my leg pouches and hip pouch hung up on the hook on the right hand side. I walked in and reached for them, grabbing them I pulled out a kunai and put it between my teeth as I set about strapping them back on.

"Oh, what's a kitten doing here?" Tamaki asked.

"Stay back," my clone warned him. I turned back to them as I finished with the strapping and saw the rather cute, white kitten making its way towards the rich boy and my clone. I slowly took the kunai from my mouth, making sure not to make any sudden movements. Tamaki did as he was told and stayed behind my clone as I began to slowly walk over to them.

"Hey cutie," I spoke softly as I crouched down. It looked at me and hissed, it's fur standing on end as it jumped about in fear. "I know, I smell funny, don't I? But I promise I won't hurt you."

"Why are you getting so worked up over a little kitten?" Tamaki asked, innocent to reality.

"Look!" My clone pointed to the hissing cat. "On its back."

"What is that?" Tamaki asked as he looked closely and saw the paper bomb that was beginning to sizzle.

"Come here," I coaxed, trying to get it to calm down and come closer. It jumped back and looked around, obviously in distress. "No, no, no. You need to just calm down, dattebayo." I smiled and tried to sooth its nerves, although as my lips withdrew over my teeth the small animal flipped out, beginning to charge straight for Tamaki and my Shadow clone.

She pushed Tamaki back and lunged forward. The white fluff ball was scared by her sudden movements and darted back towards me. In one motion I flipped the kunai up and caught it, holding it firmly between my teeth once more before I pounced on the kitten, grabbing it firmly in my hands. It bit into my finger and scratched furiously at my palm, but I ignored the pain and the blood and swiftly tugged the explosive tag, which was very close to going boom, off of him and threw it away just in time for it to explode.

The force of the blast sent us all flying and returned my shadow clone to a cloud of smoke. Using my free hand I managed to flip onto my feet and block against the majority of the damage. The entrance to the club was blown wide open; the doors were no more than shredded wood. A horrible cloud of dust was puffed around the room like a smoke bomb and limited my vision. The cat escaped from my grasp and scurried to Tamaki. I knew what it was about me that frightened it but still, I'd just saved its life, it could've been a little kinder to me.

As I coughed out the kunai and grabbing it mid-air, I tried to waft away some of the dust cloud with my free hand. I could feel the presence of three other people in the room. Three people I did not know.

I walked over to Tamaki, the cat scurried onto his head and hid in his hair as it saw me. "You okay?" I whispered. He nodded and covered his mouth, trying to resist the urge to cough.

I looked around the room, I was still unable to see anything clearly, which put me at a big disadvantage. Not exactly how I liked to play but it wouldn't be fair to them if I hadn't of had a little set back.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." I said as quietly as I could. Another of me popped up and nodded, grabbing Tamaki by the arm and dragging him to the farthest corner of the room. He was about to protest and fight back when I glared at him and it seemed to sink in, he was in trouble. After that he stayed still and quiet for once in his life.

I turned back toward my opponents and squinted my eyes, trying to see as best I could through the dirty powder which filled the air around me. Luckily it was starting to die down and I could see the outlines of the three people. One was extra tall and wide, his hair spiking out in every directiong. Another was only a little taller than I, with long hair which I could see flicking around her whole body and the last was another man, smaller than the other but still well built. The two guys looked physically strong but I wondered what the female's role was. If they had brawn, they didn't need any more in the woman.

_Could she be the brains? But then... Why accompany them into a fight?_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I was worried about how this chapter was going to turn out but, I don't think it's too bad.**

**Thanks for all the reviews ^^ I'll keep in mind the romance vs No romance. But I guess it depends on the next couple of chapters and how they turn out.**

**Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed :)**


	5. Auther's Note

**A/N : Alright, I want to say this now. Thank you for all the reads on this story and the reviews :)**

**Well, if I'm honest I have writers block at the moment, although I know where I want the story to go I just... Can't figure out how to get it out! I was also in hospital recently so my head has been filled with ... other things let's just say. **

**I hope you'll all be patient for more ^^ I hope to continue as soon as I can. Thanks again!**


End file.
